Changes
See also: Release history, Roadmap pre-1.0 0.8.8 (02/14/2012) * Mac is back! (Updated Windows, Linux and Mac OSX binaries) - Important note for Mac users: the Mac binaries in the "0.8.8 unified package" zip do not run out-of-the box due to wrong file attributes: you may need to "chmod" them, or to use the 0.8.8 Mac binaries that come with the "0.8.8 patch" package. * Two new single player campaign tiers * 13 new maps: am_galmevish2, am_lavaarena, am_lavactf, am_lavactfxl, am_mckinleyish2, am_spacecont, am_thornish, mlca1, mlctf1beta, oasago1, oa_thor, pul1duel_oa and pxlfan. * oa_bases3plus3 (previously dummied out) has been fixed and it's working. There's also a Missionpack version called oa_bases3p3ta, including the Missionpack weapons, runes and items. * New player model: Neko. * Specular maps have been added to many player and weaponsmodels. These can be disabled by turning off detail textures. * Invulnerability powerup and effects * Grappling hook model, shader, and sounds * Angelyss, Gargoyle have been reanimated * Liz and SMarine animation glitches fixed * Music * Many of the old maps got entity tweaks, gametype unlocking and other fixes. * Benchmark demo (see timedemo) * Fixed TEAMMATE kill message bug. * Prevent team changing and disconnect from changing team score in Team Deathmatch. * Don't let vampire resurrect dead players. * Now uses FFA spawnpoints in domination. * Workaround for Kamikaze bug. * g_autonextmap added ("Auto change map" in the menu). Randomly picks a new map once the current map has ended. The maps allowed for each gametype (mappools) are configurable. * You can now see how much health the obelisks have left in Overload * Autoswitch weapon can now be set to only change to better or new weapons (see autoswitch for info). * Chat beep can be disabled in options. * Changed default customvotefile to customvote.cfg. * Added the possibility for respawning in waves. The cvar g_respawntime says how often players should spawn. * Added a CVAR g_voteBan X - bans a player for X minutes using the KK-admin system * Added g_gravityModifier (default 1.0) that modifies g_gravity relatively to the value set by the map. * Additional dmflags. Most notably "Fast weapon switch" and "No self damage from weapons". * Added a CVAR g_damageModifier to modify damage of all weapons and triggers. * Added replace_* cvars like disable_*. Can be used like "set replace_weapon_shotgun weapon_bfg" for replacing shutgun by BFG. * Handicap is reset to 100 once returned to the main menu (it's safer you set it depending from your opponents skill in each match). * Added "Click to respawn"-message. Tells the player how long until they are allowed to respawn. Very relevant for wave spawning. * New specular code, r_specmode 1 to enable * New environment map code, r_envmode 1 to enable * Cascaded bloom, which is more 'natural', and is faster on lower end hardware than original bloom. R_bloom_cascade 1 to enable (bloom has to be enabled, too). * Bloom is not allowed if we don't have forced 32-bit color for textures. This stops the user from playing with corrupt bloom in 16-bit color since the bloom code doesn't really support that yet. * Support for GLSL shaders! * Compatibility for third-party bots designed for Q3A. * Some fog shaders more similar to how they looked like in Q3. * Support for "!gametype" key in maps: show item in all gametypes except those specified. See Mapping#Limiting items to certain gametypes. * Some other bugs fixed (/serverstatus crash, text color ^8 in console, rocket explosion animation, "bleeding edge" bloom bug...) 0.8.5 (02/23/2010) * UI restyling by Udi. In case you have not noticed, OA is now blue! * New effects: rocket smoke, shotgun sparks, flares. * New maps include: ** am_underworks, am_underworks2, hydronex2 from ArmageddonMan ** blitzkrieg3 from ArmageddonMan and Boczeq ** oa_koth2 from cosmo ** ps9ctf, ps37ctf from PsYthe * Map improvments include ctf_compromise, ctf_gate1, ctf_inyard and oa_minia * Angelyss team skins are more colorful * 3 new player skins, one for Beret, one for Assassin and one for Angelyss * New inclusion of the Challenge system. Read here and here for details about it. * Empty servers without humans with only humans set is now really really empty * Voting menu and custom votes * Different styles of weapon bars * Various gameplay bugs fixed, like LMS survivor bug * New server admin system as explained here. * Bots are much improved and understand the gameplay objectives better of the latter gametypes (Harvester, Overload, etc) * "Accurate" game physics mode added. * Runes and Kamikaze available. Note: a significantly more extensive 0.8.5 changelog is available here. 0.8.1 (10/31/2008) * Uses protocol 71 * Single player campaign re-organized (Thanks cosmo) * 'Deprecated' client for Windows 9X (lacks IPv6 support). KernelEX may help running the game on Win9X. * New hitsound * New map: ps37ctf * New map: ctf_gate1 * New map: am_galmevish * Space Marine should no longer crash on old client * Chaingun works in unlagged now * non-Free texture folders from previous release removed (this also removes the schism and q3dm6ish-v2 map) 0.8.0 (8/8/2008) * Better mouse control (it'd better be) * Initial release of 'missionpack' * Missionpack weapons added back into baseoa (this means NAILGUNS, PROXIMITY MINES AND CHAINGUNS in non-missionpack mode!) * New announcer voices from Fuzztooth * New player model : Sorceress * New map: oa_bases7 * New map: pul1ctf * New map: schism * q3dm6ish retextured by TRaK, and is back in the maps menu * oa_bases3 recompiled with fast water (should perform 632% faster) * Classic version of oa_bases3 snuck in :) * oa_minia updated * dm6ish updated (retextured, and bots aren't dumb at the door anymore) * New plasma gun model and skin from enki * New sound effects for shotgun, railgun, and weapon switching * New CTF event sounds * New Kyonshi voices, courtesy of aeri_s * Ayumi optimized, at the cost of the Jenna skin :( * Beret greatly improved, in skin and animation and taunt sound * Some simple stress and flyby demo files (intended for timedemo) * All TGAs that had broken headers are now corrected * Other stuff like random asset polish 0.7.7 (5/28/2008) * Fixed "Getting stuck bug" * Fixed logging bug * Fixed UI crash * Fixed overflow in Multiplayer list + Some of beast's changes to server list (longer names) * Instantgib and All rockets disabled during single player startup * Clears nextmap after single player * Windows only: new SDL.dll allows Caps Lock and Num Lock to be used as keys. * Using protocol number 69, this should only now show servers running 0.7.7 (In other words, no more lotsofservers with 'invalid game folder' error) 0.7.6 (4/20/2008) * New player model : Assassin * New player model : Smarine * New player skin : Angelyss/Neko * New player skin : Grism/Indigo * Ayumi/Neko, Angelyss/Sly have been atticed due to quality reasons. * Current music scrapped due to license issues. (No source, and license) * Text font (bigchars.tga) used by console and hud messages now doesn't bleed any more * Special characters added for text font (bigchars.tga) used by some mods * lots of maps, at least 8! * oa_ctf2 is more balanced, slightly retextured * Elimination and CTF elimination game types * Double domination game type * Last Man Standing game type * Instant Gib option * All Rockets option * Unlagged tracehits option * Alt-tab working * Classic Grism aren't teamskins anymore * A lot of the block textures were reworked and improved * A lot of other stuff we forgot like minor polishings 0.7.1 (8/8/2007) * Angelyss/dark_blue is more blue on costume * New item icons from anyone * Less bots for oa_dm2 in single player campaign * Fan crash fix * You can no longer walk in the sky on Suspended * Beret is more polished, wears his beret properly * Announcer is a bit louder and much cleaner * New rocket smoke 0.7.0 (7/7/2007) * lots of crap. * New player model : Arachna * New player model : Angelyss * New player model : Ayumi * New player model : Beret * New player model : Liz * New player model : Merman * New player model : Penguin * New player model : Skelebot * New player model : Sergei * New player model : Tony * New voice and skins for Grism * 26 new maps * Quake's DM maps converted, from dm1 to dm7 * ce1m7's teleport bug fixed * oa_bases3 had an overhaul, now more balanced too * various weapon sounds are new * new announcer voice * dm4ish, dm6ish, and cbctf1 also had several changes * new gibs * new music * uses ioquake3 revision 1107 * a lot of other stuff we forgot 0.6.0 (12/2/2006) * Botfiles code from dmn_clown! * Binaries updated to ioquake3 revision 982 * Engine now uses "baseoa" as a base folder as well as its own local user settings folder * Pk3 files are now split into components again * New splash video. * Ogg support enabled. * New player model : Kyonshi! She's based on the Chinese jiang-shi (hopping corpse) mythology. Created by enki and leileilol. Voice provided by pixie. * New player model : Major! Created by JKM Makowka, animated and exported by leileilol. Voice also provided by pixie. * Ed's conversion of Quake's E1M7 converted over (GPL v2) * Vondur's Kaos map converted over. (GPL v2) * Tyrann's Aggressor map converted over. (GPL v2) * C.Brutail's cbctf1 converted over. (GPL v2 also) * Gargoyle is reskinned by enki * Gargoyle's wings are finally fixed and added. * New lightning gun skin from enki * New plasma gun skin from enki * New railgun skin from enki * New gauntlet skin from slyus * New machinegun skin from slyus * New lightning gun effects * Health items reworked; they all have spheres with LODs and shaders * Decals are slightly more polished. * A lot of sounds are polished. * New flesh footsteps * New win32 icon * Removed oa_bubctf1. Apparently the OGSL isn't so "Free" after all :( * More 2D icons * Mega health model * Machinegun repositioned * Machinegun flash rotated (to be a bit like q3's) * Other little things I might have forgotten 0.5.1 (8/26/2006) * Removed Fox_DF's sounds due to possible copyright issues * "Mouth" weapon sounds take the old weapon sounds place * LOD models added for: shotgun, gargoyle, grism(sarge) * Alternate simple "sprite" muzzleflashes also included (low geometry detail mode) * A couple new of benchmark demos added to demonstrate how well the new low detail meshes help game performance ;) * Chaingun model added (for the 'missionpack' like project that may be done in the future) 0.5.0 (8/20/2006) * New map! oa_bubctf1, based on ButtahB's bubctf1 (The Vast and the Furious). CPMA players might recognize it ;) * New (and still temporary) machinegun texture * New menu buttons, thanks to MilesTeg. * New explosion sound and texture * Flares! Toggle with r_flares 0 or 1. * Detail textures! Toggle with r_detailTextures 0 or 1. * Now based on icculus.org/quake3 source code. * New skin for gargoyle - "tech" by Morphed. * Gargoyle skins improved (mostly in musculature detail but the detail overlay has been changed too) * Removed "ALPHA 4" and id software credits in menu * Fire textures and shader! * New liquid textures * New grenade explosion * Railtrail/plasmatrail shader implemented (cg_oldRail 0 / cg_oldPlasma 0) * Rocket sparks shader implemented (cg_oldRocket 0) * A new skybox from Nexuiz * A new skybox (space) by MilesTeg * dm4ish and q3dm6ish should have less zfighting and better texture alignment, thanks to div0 * some other things i forgot up to version 0.4 Alpha 0.4.1 (6/6/2006) * DM6ISH added, map by SavageX (adapted from Nexuiz map sources) * New sound effects for the rocket launcher and shotgun * New rocket launcher, with a quick skin and also a weapon hand! (So it doesn't look so big) * New Gargoyle mapobject * New door and menu sounds (lifted from openquartz) * Fixed several decal shaders being overrided * Sun flare shader fixed * Reorganized files into seperate pk3 components * InfoZIP is now used to pack the pk3s (slightly smaller now) * Due to balance issues, oa_bases3 (CTF) is left out of the arenas.txt (it is still there, but play at your own risk!) * "Tiny" build for slower and disk space deprived machines * Windows installer now defaults its path to Program Files Alpha 4 (5/7/2006) * New shotgun skin and uvs from BlackThief. * New railgun by leileilol. Crap skin unfortunately * New gauntlet by leileilol. no skin yet * New gargoyle player model by leileilol, however wings are broken so they are not exported. * New flag by leileilol (very simple and small though) * New remodeled low poly plasma gun by leileilol * Chaingun muzzleflash by leileilol (made ahead of time for the future Team edition) * New explosion sprites (sampled from a public domain "explosion" found on wikimedia commons) * New CTF ditties by leileilol (corny and quickly tracked) * New ambient sounds * New "Sarge" sounds * New banner5.md3 (The title logo) * Fixed in some missing menu graphics * Changed menu backgrounds to non*animated dark ones * New oa_rpg3dm2 DM map by RPG, retextured for OA. (some bugs still remain, such as bright water, lack of flares, etc) * flare shaders (not enabled in oa yet, you can use ioq3 though) * added silly intro logo video Alpha 3 DM Test (2/25/2006) * internet play fixed! Thanks mewse for compiling the binaries too * added announcer voices by Mancubus (http://mikelightner.org) * Removed terrarena * Removed tux as it's a small cheating model. Don't worry tux fans, he will be remodeled at proper size again surely :) * DM4ish added, along with .MAP * Q3DM6ish added, along with .MAP (Quick conversions of Aardappel's q1 maps of the same name) * GRiSM player model animated, exported and available! Replaces the sarge gargoyle (there is no default "sarge" model yet) Model by Chris Holden, skins by Morphed, and rig/anims by leileilol. * VMs seperated from content * New machinegun, similar to the original (as it spins). UVW'd, but not skinned, so for now it is chromed. * new temporary grenade launcher, with grenade model * New machinegun and shotgun muzzleflashes * crosshairs * Some new textures from mewse * fixed levelshot screen * added levelshots :D * a bunch of sounds are added from Nexuiz 1.5. props to alientrap * vms are now recompiled from the gpl source. * ui.qvm : alot of credits changes, cdkey screen has a notice, etc * new plasma impact, pretty * new railgun impact, just as pretty * rocket and grenade explosions are tweaked to expand now. much better * new bullet/shell impact, looks much better than the "firefly" sparks from before. * new teleport effect * plenty of new sounds now * new armor * lightning effect now works! * basic gib Category:OpenArena